


Spooktober Day 30 - Zombie Apocalypse - Fujitora x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Gen, Multi, Other, Survival, Zombie, Zombie AU, not really horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: YES! this was the last one I had to write, and it took me an eternity because of school! Uploading day 31 in a bit and then spooktober is over and we will return to regular one shots until the winter holidays come!
Relationships: Fujitora | Isshou/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 6





	Spooktober Day 30 - Zombie Apocalypse - Fujitora x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> YES! this was the last one I had to write, and it took me an eternity because of school! Uploading day 31 in a bit and then spooktober is over and we will return to regular one shots until the winter holidays come!

It had been a while since the zombies happened. A month you’d say, but you forgot the count the days in the beginning, so you couldn’t be entirely sure. You had thought the world would look like in the movies, but it didn’t. The buildings didn't look scarily abandoned, and there were a bunch of neighborhoods where you could just walk through as if nothing had happened. The only thing that was different, was the quiet. 

Honestly, it had been a bout of luck that you had been able to escape. So many people were in crowded areas when the virus broke out. You had been on a trip with your bike, a backpack filled with supplies and a first aid kid, because you never went for a ride unprepared, and right now, you realized that might have been your lucky point. 

The zombies had low intelligence, didn't flock around super markets and such, so you had been able to grab supplies whenever you needed to. You stayed on the move, got a tent and a sleeping bag and some spare clothes. Moved up high every time it was night and stayed up high as often as you could. Elevators didn't work anymore and you had found out early on that stairs weren't exactly the zombies' strong point. Still, it was a risk every time they noticed someone up in a building and just waited it out. 

You had been pretty close to getting captured a few times now, barely escaping with the only saving grace being your bike, making you faster than all of them. 

You had to admit the thought of just getting captured had crossed your mind a few times. It was getting so lonely, and with the world just being in a state of survival with almost no means of communication anymore now there was no one to provide the essentials, there was no real goal in life. But any time you heard the shuffling and groaning near you, your fight or flight kicked in and you made your way out. 

Maybe you were holding onto the idea that they'd die out eventually? That you'd be part of a small group of people rebuilding society somehow? So far you had yet to run into someone, and fueled by so many series where the humans eventually turned on each other, you weren't too inclined yet to group together. But a friend wouldn't hurt to have. 

You did realize that if you wanted to survive and take surviving to the next level, you should get your hands on a weapon soon. Any kind would do, just something to defend yourself in case of zombies -or the wrong kind of humans- coming too close. 

And right now was an excellent time to remember that you still did not have any weapon, as the groans grew louder on the other side of the door of the room you were in. It had been no more than a minute where you let your guard down, and that was all the time the zombies had needed to drive you into a building, into the room you were in right now, without any way to escape but the door that they were trying to get open. 

You had been able to lock it and put something heavy in front of it, and they had not been able to open it so far. Too dumb to force the lock and not strong enough to force the door itself. But they never grew tired and you knew you would eventually have to sleep and let your guard down and on the off chance that they would never get in, you still needed food and there was only so much you dragged along in your backpack.

You had no idea how much time had passed when you were starting to contemplate just opening the door and stepping out, fear being the only thing stopping you from actually doing so. The initial adrenaline had worn off a little, and you were actually feeling sleepy. Was this it? 

Your eyelids were drooping, and then you heard a sound you could not identify outside the door, gurgling screams from the zombies, and after fifteen minutes of confusing and generally very nauseating noises, there was complete silence. 

You had become hyper-aware again, adrenaline peaking again. You stared at the door for a long while, unsure if you should move, call out, or open it up. And when you were finally making up your mind on what to do, there was a soft, almost polite knock at the other end. _“Is there anyone in here?”_

_“Yes?”_ You answered instinctively, it had been so long since you heard another human. But you weren’t ready to open the door just yet. _“Are you hurt?” “No”_

Bonus points. If their first concern was if you were hurt despite having fought off a hoard of zombies, they probably weren’t that focused on self-preserving as you would expect anyone to be after such a long time in exclusion. _“well you can come out now. They’re dead.”_ There was a moment of silence. _“And the next hoard is a little while away” “How do you know?”_ You were already shoving the heavy furniture away from the door, curious to meet your savior. _“I can hear them coming. You don’t have to come with me but I do advise you get out before you get trapped again.”_ You didn’t know what you had expected when you opened the door, but an insanely tall man with impressive posture and an actual sword in his hands was about the last thing you expected. He looked straight ahead instead of looking at you, and taking a step back, taking in his face and the impressive scar on his forehead that went over his eyes as well, you realized that he was blind. 

You were absolutely speechless and frozen in place, not sure if you were impressed or terrified. Probably both, but the moment he spoke up, you felt oddly calmed. His initial presence was intimidating, but as he sheathed his sword and used it as a cane to start walking out of the building, you felt compelled to follow, a sense of security coming over you as you walked next to him. _“Thank you for saving me sir” “Issho is fine.” “Issho then. You wouldn’t by any chance mind some company in exchange for food and some questionable but increasingly good survival cooking skills?”_

He chuckled. 

_“Food and company seems like a nice change of pace in these times.”_


End file.
